A Hanyou's Destiny
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Inspired by the story "Izayoi's Lament" by Kanna37. The story of how one girl could become the destiny of a hanyou who's life had been anything but easy.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either the anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its creator.**_

_Author's Note: I read a story recently titled "Izayoi's Lament" by Kanna37 and it was this story that inspired the one that I have written for you now. Her story told of a mother's fear for her hanyou son and during a dream one night her lover came to her and told her not to fear their son because in time a girl would come and would piece together his heart and soul and soothe away all the anguish from his past. She would become his destiny. It was with that that this story came to mind. I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!_

**ooooooooooooooo**

_**A Hanyou's Destiny**_

_A child born from a human and a demon he is neither one nor the other._

_All his life he has was hunted and shunned by both of his species._

_The only thing he wishes for is to be loved by another_

_and one day he awakens from a fifty year spellbound slumber_

_and there she is…his destiny._

To all who saw the hanyou he appeared only as if he was merely pinned to the Goshinboku in a state of eternal slumber. He neither aged nor decayed as the years passed one after the other and the things around him changed as he did not. However everyone knew of his story or so they believed. No one knew of the trials he suffered from an early age, the loss of his father just a short time after his birth and then awhile later, when he was a young defenseless boy the death of his mother as well. They didn't know nor would they have cared that this hanyou had to fight to stay alive everyday of his life as humans and demons alike hunted him. Nor would they have cared that he never could find a place among either race because he was neither fully human nor was he fully demon and for that he was shunned from both societies as an abomination.

Then one day a village priestess took interest in him or rather only a part of him, his human part. She befriended the hanyou and slowly as time passed and he came to trust the priestess as he had trusted no other they fell in love. To all in the village it was a sin in their eyes that their beloved priestess could love such a creature, but because of her nature and kindness the villagers, though always mistrustful of the hanyou, turned a blind eye to their priestess's love for the hanyou.

The hanyou, although he was in love with the priestess, desired to still become a full demon so that he would never be considered weak again by anyone's standards and to do as he so desired he needed the Shikon no Tama that the priestess possessed. So it came as a surprise to the both of them when one day his love for the priestess outweighed his lust for his full demon status and when the priestess asked him he agreed to become a human, forsaking his demon blood so that he could be with her.

Their love however was not to be an easy one. No nothing in the poor hanyou's life was ever simple. On the day that he was to meet his beloved priestess and use the power of the Shikon no Tama to become fully human tragedy struck from an unknowingly unseen foe of greed and spite. So it came to pass that the hanyou believed that the priestess betrayed him and sought to steal the jewel from its resting place inside her village.

While he fled the village, jewel in hand, the priestess sought her own revenge against the hanyou who she in turn believed had betrayed her. It was with fire in her eyes that the hanyou saw her one last time as she, mortally wounded, bleeding and on the verge of death fired a single arrow and thus pinned him to the Goshinboku.

The Shikon no Tama fell from his grasp as he closed his eyes to his spellbound slumber. The priestess did not look back on him as she ordered those who surrounded her to burn the Shikon no Tama with her body. Her final breath was drawn with betrayal and hatred in her heart for the hanyou as her soul and the jewel departed the era it began in.

While the priestess died and her body turned to ash the hanyou slept on unaware of what went on around him as the years passed. He stayed pinned alone to the Goshinboku with only vague dreams of a taunting image of an otherworldly girl to keep him company.

_I will come for you one day Inuyasha…wait for me. You will never be alone again because I promise to always be by your side._

It was dreams of this girl that gave the hanyou, Inuyasha, the will to keep living, to defy the span of time and keep his body from decaying as it should. It was fifty years later that although still in his slumber, he first felt the presence of the girl from his dreams. He could not wake himself from the binding arrow from the priestess of his past, but he knew that the girl would in time come to him and free him.

**ooooooooooooooo**

She climbed from the well in an era that was not her own. She felt fear and worry that she would never return to the era of her birth, but as she wandered away from the well and set eyes upon the strange looking boy pinned to the tree, that so resembled the one on her family shrine, she became intrigued by him.

Even after the odd villagers pulled her away from him and held her captive, even after she learned what she did of the hanyou she was still intrigued. Her thoughts repeatedly returning to him as she listened half-heartedly to the old priestess's talk of reincarnation and the Shikon no Tama.

It was when the centipede demoness stuck that she knew instinctively to go to the Goshinboku. It was there that she first saw herself reflected in the now open ember eyes of the one called Inuyasha.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Inuyasha, eyes now open for the first time since he was first pinned to the Goshinboku, looked down upon the girl in weird clothes. His heart lurched as his gaze took in her face, features so like those of the priestess who bound him. Rage set in as he glared down at her, but even that rage was not rightly placed. Although he couldn't figure out how he knew he just instinctively knew that she was not who he thought she was, but his battered heart and broken soul could not wrap themselves around the thought when all they could see was the one who had betrayed him.

Even as the girl forced her face into his and angrily denied his claims of being the priestess Kikyou he refused to believe it, he just couldn't believe that someone who looked so much like the one who stole his heart and crushed it could be anyone but her.

"I'm not her. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

Her words entered his ears, but they meant little else at that point as the demon centipede attacked. Something inside him told him to protect the human girl whoever she was. He looked down at her as the centipede wrapped around them both crushing her to him and he had to admit that she felt different then Kikyou had, softer, warmer without the cold edge that Kikyou had always seemed to possess.

"Can you remove the arrow?"

The girl looked up at him and then at the arrow and Inuyasha saw that her will to live far outdid the harsh cries of the villagers to leave him pinned. It was with that will that she grasped the arrow and he was at last free. He made quick work of the centipede only after the demon had ripped the Shikon no Tama from the girl's body.

The anger from his betrayal running deep he rounded on the girl now holding the only thing that could give him his born again desire to become a full fledge demon. In his rage and annoyingly idiotic fight with the girl called Kagome over the jewel he missed the old priestess chanting and the rosary beads that soon circled his neck. It only enraged him more as he was subdued with a single command.

"Sit boy!"

His face hit the bridge he was currently standing on. He was angered by the simply fact that this small human girl had bested him with only a command…and one for a common dog at that! He felt it an insult to his dog demon blood.

Nonetheless he was subdued and as a time passed and he and Kagome began their travels to collect the now shattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama he came to realize that she was nothing like the one she was reincarnated from. Kagome, he realized, was someone he could call his equal, someone strong in her own right and loyal and courageous and loving. Her heart was big and her soul bright.

Even after Kikyou was resurrected and the truth of their betrayal came to light Inuyasha grew more and more enamored with the girl from another time. He came to care for her as he protected her from danger and he coveted her more and more as her attention from him was divided with each new addition to their ragtag little pack.

In the end, after Kikyou was once again put to rest and the quest for the shards coming to an end, even with the impending battle of Naraku, the villainous foe from his past betrayal, he gave his heart to Kagome. She had become his ally, his constant companion and she cared not that he was neither human nor demon. She wanted the whole of him, both parts human and demon alike. No one had ever wanted him before because of what he was until she came along.

It was after the battle with Naraku was over and the Shikon no Tama finally gone that he realized just how much the girl had come to mean to him as well. He loved her as he had loved no other and it was with that realization that the well, that had first brought her to his era, sealed barring her from him.

Everyone felt her absence, but none more so than Inuyasha. He had finally given his heart fully away only to find himself once again alone. While he went about his life watching his friends begin their new lives free of Naraku he pined for her, yearned to be with her. She had always promised to be by his side and now she was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. It was as if she had never been there, but to him she was everywhere. Everything reminded him of her, her presence haunted him.

Slowly he regained some semblance of life and although his heart never healed from her absence and his love for her never dimmed he went about his life. It was on a peaceful day with the afternoon sun shining bright, as he sat with his friends and their small children, that he caught her scent on the warm breeze. It was a scent he thought he was forever denied.

As he sped away from the others he headed straight to where it had all began…the Bone Eater's well. The portal between her time and his…finally it had granted him what he had most longed for during the last three years. As he came upon the well, in its little clearing, her scent was stronger and he knew as he held out a hand and felt hers grasp it that she was back for good. She had come back to be with him, against all odds she had found her way back.

He tugged and as she came into view his heart once again found peace. He smiled as he pulled her into his body as he embraced her as he had longed to do since she had left. He knew with all his heart that this otherworldly girl had been born for him as he had been born for her. All the trials of his life had led up to this moment in time and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kagome was his destiny.

**ooooooooooooooo**

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story. I highly suggest reading the story by Kanna37 as it is very well written and the inspiration for the one you just read. "Izayoi's Lament" was an amazing story and a must read for all. Please take the time to leave a review whether it's nice or not. Thank you!_


End file.
